


Mine

by felictsmoak



Series: There's a Light That Never Goes Out [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Kinda, Road Trips, Romance, Smut, olicity - Freeform, post 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On second thought, I don't even wanna know what you two are doing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: can you add some smut on the next chapter of your series?

Felicity woke up to heat. She was almost suffocating, when she opened her eyes to realize it was Oliver's body heat against her skin. And it suddenly turned out more tolerable. Their bodies were tangled. His legs linked between hers. And her head pressed against his naked chest.

She softly placed her head on his shoulder, trying not to wake him up, admiring all of his features drawn from the shape of his body under the sheets. He was sleeping peacefully. His chest was moving slowly as he breathed, the edges of his face were smoothed over. And in his eyes there were no worry-lines. Which was unusual, from what she's got to witness from the Oliver she interacted with a few weeks ago. Without the past eroding his mind.

He was happy. And she was happy.

Oliver silently moaned from the tapping sun-light against half of his face, wondering how long he's been asleep. He stretched his muscles, flexing under her soft flesh. He blinked twice after yawning, and finally managed to fully open both eyes.

She was smiling at him, the smile he wakes up to everyday now. And just the thought of it, made him get a run of goosebumps. The only warm spot he could feel was where Felicity's hand was placed on his stomach area.

 _"Morning."_ , he smiled, his voice was low and husky from sleep.

 _"Hi."_ she replied, elongating her neck to give his jaw a kiss.

Oliver's phone buzzed and he instantly looked at it, stretching his arm to grab it. Without even looking at it he knew it was Thea. Since the beggining of their road trip, Thea always managed to send messages. A picture of her hiding under the comforter in bed with a _"Good morning, lovebirds!"_ message came on the screen.

> _"Good morning, Speedy. Bad morning, it is not! How are u feeling?"_

Oliver texted back, putting his phone on the nightstand next to him.

It was a cold kind of day, even for summer. They didn't have anything planned for that day. They got up, brushed their teeth, had breakfast, decided to come back to bed and fell asleep for another hour.

Felicity was the one to wake up first, again. She tried to sit or acquire a vertical position, her back cracked as she felt a sudden, but soft, tug by her waist. Oliver pulled her closer to him, buried his face in her neck, whispering _"Mine"_ with his husky and warm voice in her ear as she shivered in delight, warming every inch of her skin.

She lowered her head, crashing her lips against his. The feeling of his beard on her smooth skin made she gulp. Her hand sliding up and down his chest. His hand touching her bare stomach, causing tingles to shoot through her back.

He placed one hand on her neck as the other ran through her loose hair. Her lips moved away from his and began to kiss his jawline. His hand drifted to her hip, it settled there and pulled her even closer, making her inhale sharply. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses and her body began to tremble. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. And so did his. His brain lit on fire and the warmth spread throughout his entire body.

His hands were wrapped around her waist, bringing her to be completely on top of him. They broke apart for air. She rested her forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen.

She gave him a shy look before he pulled her face closer and their lips met again. She kissed his neck. She knew once she kissed his neck, his resistance would crumble. His hands fell down her back, making her moan.

In an instant she pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, kissing it lightly as she helped him get his boxers off. And moaning in the contact of body heat against his own, Oliver removed her bra and gave the middle of her breasts kiss.

 _"You always taste the best."_ He whispered the words in a way that drove her crazy, making her smile and bite her lip.

She moaned against his mouth, just in time for him to grab a condom on the nightstand and put it on.

In one sudden movement, he spinned her so he could be on top before lining it up with her entrance. He drove into her with hunger and devotion. She was moving fast, her hands running over the sides of his back, letting out soft moans. She held his thigh with her left hand to get leverage, making Oliver move deeper and faster into her.

He softly sucked her lower lip and his teeth gently nibbled down to her collarbone. Felicity's body pumped blood and something imminent seemed to grow with each thrust.

He felt an orgasm as he buried his face in the pillow under them. She nibbled his shoulder and came a few seconds later. He held her, without moving from where he was and still breathing heavily.

She pulled the lower part of his ear with her lips and kissed his cheek, _"I love you"_.

Oliver moved her hair away from her shoulder and buried his face in her neck, caressing it with his lips, slowly and gently. _"I love you too"_ , he replied.

His phone buzzed again, again and again. Three times.

 _"I can't move"_ , he moaned.

Felicity giggled, _"As sad as it sounds, you should probably check on that"_.

He finally moved and grabbed his phone. It was Thea again. She sent one message after another.

> _"You're so awkward when you speak like Yoda lol I'm feeling fine. It is a beautiful day here in Starling, it's a shame I can't find a way to get out of bed."_
> 
> _"Also, why no picture though? You always reply with a picture."_
> 
> _"On second thought, I don't even wanna know what you two are doing. Catch ya later. Love you x"_


End file.
